The art of seduction
by Kylee on mars
Summary: Goten stayed in Satan City working for Capsule Corporation while Bra was sent abroad to study. When Bra returns and Goten sees her again he finds out she's not a little girl anymore and their relationship changes dramatically. A different interpretation of this pairing based on what I believe their personalities might've been like (Rated T for mentions of mature themes)


**A.N. **This story is written in a POV format and it's my interpretation of the characters based on my years of watching DBZ and GT (Yes, I watched it and I'm not ashamed to say it). If you have an open mind to entertain a different aspect of their personalities please enjoy this fic, if not this fic might not be for you. Also keep in mind English isn't my first language. If you liked the story or have some constructive criticism please leave me a review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to DBZ or the urban myth known as GT.

* * *

**_The art of_**

**_seduction_**

**_Goten's POV_**

I sit at the dining table, pretending to feel comfortable eating with the Briefs. I usually try to avoid this kind of awkward situations but from time to time society's rules of propriety demand me to conceit and accept Mrs. Brief invitation, after all, she is not only my best friend's mother but also the biggest stockholder of the company I work for, Capsule Corporation.

I sit in front of Trunks, while Vegeta sits at one end of the table and Mrs. Bries at the other end. It's a very small and simple table really, not what one would expect to see in the house of the richest family in the world. Husband and wife are as arrogant as they come but surprisingly enough they don't seem comfortable bragging about their wealth, she brags about her beauty and her genius, while he brags about his royal blood line and physical strength. It might not make sense to other people, but it does to me, because I've known this family since I was a boy. I chuckle inwardly as I think about this, here I am, a humble boy raised in the deep forests of the country side, sitting along the most influential family of our times, like one of their own. I usually try to conceal my affiliation with them though, unless I think it would help me get a girl into bed. Speaking of which…

Mrs. Briefs gets up to retrieve juice from the refrigerator and against my better judgment I look. She is wearing a pink rob, so short I hope I can see her thighs when she bends over. I know she's old enough to be my mother but I would prefer her a thousand times over most young girls I've bed. My mom says plastic surgery and money do wonders in a woman's look. I agree, most likely she's cheating nature; I don't give a damn really. All I know is that I would give the world to be wrapped around those gravity defying, creamy thighs while I sink myself inside of her and make her scream my name in pleasure and maybe a little pain. How fun it would be to show her how much I've grown from the little boy she used to hug and press against her voluptuous breasts. I sometimes wonder if she ever knew the effect she had on me when I was kid, the inspiration of my first wet dreams.

My mind keeps wandering with sinful thoughts while I wait for a chance to take a peek, this time crossing my fingers inwardly until I hear a loud snarl coming from the left side of the table. I don't need to look any further, I clearly understand the warning and go back to my food, determined to keep my hormones in check and stop tempting destiny. I thank Kami I'm no longer a teenager and I can control myself. Otherwise I would probably be dead now, with a big boner protruding out my pants.

The meal is over and I'm greatly relieved. Trunks walks me to the door, perhaps trying to avoid a scene with his father having some "words" with me. I'm grateful and a little ashamed too, but Trunks is more sympathetic to me than I would give him credit for.

"Dude, do you have a death wish?" Trunks asks me once we are outside of the house.

I grin while scratching my head. It's a silly gesture I use every time I run out of excuses and it always works to get people off of my back too. I can't describe my amusement when father started living with us and I noticed the same silly yet effective technique being used.

"Man you gotta slow down" he states. "Come in, let's hurry up or we don't make it to the game".

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

We pant and finally I collapse between her legs, exhausted from our love-making. I look at the clock and is already 7.00 a.m. Marron will be here any minute to make breakfast for me. I take the girl's clothes and rush her to the door roughly, she complains and yells at me, but I don't really care, I can get girls like her in most street corners of Satan City.

I think Maroon and I are on a break right now, though it's kind of hard to tell sometimes. She always comes on Sundays, cooks breakfast for me and usually stays until lunch while she helps me clean the apartment. We've been dating for some years now but it took a lot of time and patience on my part to take her to bed. I was his first and only man and I know this because she bares only my scent. I guess if I ever wanted to get married she would be the most logical option, she even mentioned the idea one time, but I dismissed her, saying I wasn't ready for such a big commitment. I thought she would dump me right there but she stayed. Sometimes I don't know what to make of her and her clinginess towards me. It annoys me almost as much as it flatters me.

My train of thought stops when I sense Maroon's KI approaching. I notice she's not alone, she's coming with someone, someone really strong. I try to guess but can't imagine who her companion might be. I peek through the window and I see Maroon getting out of the hover car walking alongside another girl. It's Bra, Trunk's sister. I stay hypnotized by the swing of Bra's hips, she is wearing a tiny red skirt and a white tank top that squeezes her generous breasts, begging to be released out of their prison. She walks like a true Princess, arrogantly surveying her surroundings; a slight gesture of disgust crosses her beautiful porcelain features as she notes the specks of dirt on her path to the building's lobby. My blood pulse rises as I feel shivers going down my stomach and landing on my groin. Kami, she is beautiful, a spoiled princess, a little angel and she is coming to my apartment. She is approaching the wolf's den and she doesn't have a clue.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

We sit at the table, Bra and me while Maroon heads for the kitchen counter and starts preparing breakfast. They came to invite me to the beach. Bra has just returned from school in Europe and Marron thought it would be a good idea to ask her to come with us. I couldn't agree more with her.

Maroon talks over the counter, trying to make small talk with us while Bra and I stare at each other. She has changed so much, well, not really her, but her body certainly has. I stare at her and her breasts and she smirks at me. She knows what is going through my mind and I can tell she is enjoying the effect she has on me. I know I am playing with fire, but I don't care, she's worth it. At 25 I've slept with forty-two women, at least half of those women were still virgins. I know these numbers by heart because I'm very proud of my abilities to bed any woman I want. However, I can tell this one won't be just any other number, she is special, she is only 18 though she doesn't act like any other girl her age. I can see she's the kind of girl who walks into a room and everybody turns to stare at, not just because of her beauty but because of the confidence she projects. She's smiling at me and I'm pretty sure she won't be easy; this one will actually be a challenge. I can't wait to start using my charms. For a brief moment I feel some sense of guilt towards my best friend, but a glimpse at those sky blue eyes in front of me and I lose touch with reality or the little sense of decency I still have in me.

"My gosh, Goten, all these dirty dishes. Honestly I don't know what you would do if I didn't come to help every once in a while" Maroon suddenly yells, exasperated, breaking the stare games between Bra and me.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Pan's sweet 16th party is tonight. I arrive late at my brother's house, a bouquet of flowers on one hand and a small gift on the other, all for my dear niece, the closest thing I have to a little sister. She practically grew up before my very own eyes and now she's a turning into a very beautiful woman, which makes me a little nervous, for I know the kind of scumbag that pollutes this city, preying on young, inexperienced girls like her. As I watch her, eagerly staring at my best friend, I can just hope Karma doesn't deal me a bad card, using the very few people I give a damn about. I try to brush the thought off of my mind and enter the party.

Some people are _dancing_; others are just sitting and consuming the insane amounts of fine wine imported by that fool Hercules as a gift to my niece. The Z fighters have all gathered around my father in a corner, probably remembering stories that no one cares about anymore. Vegeta is a few feet away, I can see he is uncomfortable, but I know he doesn't like his wife to be around Saiyan males, so he stays, quietly trying to ignore my father's stories.

And then on the other side of the dance floor I spot her, she is standing with her arms crossed, staring back at me. When she notices I've caught her staring at me, she smirks and proceeds to walk out. I know the signs and the anticipation sends shivers from my head to my groin. I follow her as I try to make my way among the dancing, drunk humans and then she takes off to the skies, so I quicken my pace and just when I'm about to make it out of the house I feel a delicate hand grab my arm.

"If you go after her Goten, Kami help me, I will never take you back" whispers Maroon to my ear as she tries not to draw attention to us.

I chuckle unconsciously. I was so caught up in my excitement that I let my guard down and now she is seeing the real me. I didn't want things to happen this way, but it was just a matter of time, better this way in front of all these people, so she won't make a scene or start crying. I turn around and face her, determined to say something so hurtful that she will let go of my arm quickly and I can resume my hunt.

"We are over Maroon, we've been over for years and you know it. I don't love you anymore and I'm not sure if I ever did"

"So this is how is going to end, you will dismiss everything we had because of one-night stand" she replies still in a quiet whisper that only I can pick up with my Saiyan ears, among the noisy crowd.

"This wouldn't be the first time. I've never been exclusive with you, nor have I given you any hopes. It's not my fault that you put me in a white horse and covered your eyes and ears".

She lets go of my arm and I quickly run and take off to the skies before she has time to say anything else to try to stop me.

For a brief moment I feel pity for her. She's a smart girl, she must've figured out what kind of man I am a long time ago. Maybe she thought she could change me, maybe she thought I was willing to change for her, whatever the reason I brush the thoughts off of my mind and try to sense Bra's energy but she is fading away. She is flying really fast, more than I could've given her credit for. The little vixen must've been training while studying abroad. I smirk, Vegeta and Trunks treat her like a porcelain doll, if they only knew!.

I quicken my pace until I reach her, I try to grab her by one of her legs, but she kicks me and frees herself from my grasp.

"You will have to do better than that Goten" - she yells in the air as she speeds. Suddenly it dawns on me something, she isn't shying away, she just wants to play and she wants to play rough. My hopes of deflowering a virgin now seem a long shot, but that's all right, whatever her experience she's never been with a Saiyan. She doesn't know what she has coming.

Finally I catch up with her again and this time instead of trying to outfly me, she decides to land. Even in her landing she's elegant and gracious, like a deadly falcon surveying unsuspected preys. She doesn't count on something though, I'm faster. I tackle her in the air and we both fall hard to the ground. I switch our bodies before we land so I hit the ground first and break her fall. As soon as we land I switch our bodies again so I can be on top. She kicks me hard and sends me flying off of her. _That really hurt._

I don't give up though; I know this is foreplay for her. I try to get back on my feet but she pounces on me, throwing me back on the floor and then begins to straddle me. I pretend to fight but the truth is that this is a game where I don't want to win. She's a little girl trying to play grown-ups and I plan to let her win as long as I enjoy it. She then creates small handcuffs with her KI and ties me to the rocky ground underneath us. This time I really try to break free, I've never liked to be tied down. She lowers herself and whispers into my ears. "You won't be able to break free unless you turn Super Saiyan and I wouldn't do that if I were you. My father would immediately sense your presence suspiciously close to mine". A cold chill runs down from my neck to my groin and I feel aroused with the revelation of her treachery an the anticipation of what she's planned, she's right, the little bitch!.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

I woke up the next day still sated in my apartment. Last night was wild and crazy, by far the best sex I ever had. If I weren't a pro at this game, I would probably be calling her by now, trying to secure another "date", but I know how this works and I know her game too. She wants to be the player.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

I let her win this time. I make the first move and call her. I don't regret it a single bit. We've been having uninterrupted wild nights of sex ever since. We have done it in the mountains, in deserted parking lots, in abandoned buildings, everywhere you can think of, even above the skies of Satan City. Our foreplay is always rough, more like fierce battles for dominance over the other. Our bodies end up satisfied and beaten every time, it's a wonder she manages to conceal her injuries from her overprotective father, but she's a master in manipulation and it shouldn't surprise me much.

Although no one has talked about being exclusive, I don't feel the need to bed other women anyways. Her lust rivals my own, and her body satisfies my needs like no other. But there's something more about her, something I can't quiet explain. For the first time in my life I'm not the one in control of the relationship and I don't know what to make of it. It's hard to believe an 18-year-old girl can control me this way, then again she is not any girl, she is special, she's a Saiyan Princess by blood, an unobtainable beautiful heiress to the outside world, a genius and a fine fighter in her own right, a wild cat under the sheets and she is all mine.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Mrs Briefs answers the door in her usual short skirts, no longer I feel aroused by her proximity, at least not anymore. I've found my own Brief girl, one who can fulfill all my fantasies and calm my lust, I didn't think such a girl actually existed but she proved me wrong.

Finally I can understand Vegeta's jealousy, the thought of any other man putting his hands on what is mine, eats my insides and corrupts my soul. That's why I've come here, knowing I'm probably putting my life in danger. I've come to ask her to marry me. I know I can make her happy, I will train harder, I will go back to college, heck I will challenge Vegeta if I have to. I'll do anything she asks me, but I want her to be mine, just mine, really mine.

I walk up to the lab with the bouquet of flowers on my hand. I wanted to do something more elaborate and romantic but I know she hates fluff. I approach her and I can tell she senses my presence because she turns around before I enter the room.

"What are you doing here Goten" she asks a little annoyed at my presence.

"You haven't answered my calls lately and I wanted to talk to you" I tell her.

She crosses her arms and stares at me.

"We have nothing to talk. We are done".

I quickly approach her. I know she must be frustrated for my apparent lack of commitment but I'm here to prove her wrong, I want to show her the ultimate sign of commitment; I want to ask her to marry me.

"Marry me Bra" I ask her while on my knees.

She "humpfs" at me and I'm at loss for words, startled by her reaction, not at all what I expected. She sighs aloud. "You don't get it, do you Goten?. I don't want anything serious right now. I thought we were clear about that from the beginning. I have enough with my father trying to dictate my life; I don't want another crazy bad-ass Saiyan telling me what I should or should not do!"

I'm mad, a fire surging from inside my chest and I want to torn the whole damn place apart but I try to calm myself before continuing. I know she's young and a little confused.

"You say that because you've never experienced something like this Bra. You may have had sex before me, but never in a serious relationship. I know we are right for each other, give me a chance"

She keeps her arms crossed and a scowl that still doesn't manage to hide the beauty of her face and the spark behind those bewitching blue eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to speak with you on the phone. I knew you would do this. Listen Goten I don't want to sound like a bitch but I'm very clear about what I want and is not this. We can still be friends if you want as long as you stop insisting on this," she said and then turns around. "Now please leave".

"Bra," I said while I try to grab her hand to get her attention back to me but she anticipates my intentions and quickly moves away.

"That's enough boy! Go back to your house" I hear a hoarse voice from behind. I don't know how much Vegeta has heard of my pitiful display but I refuse to turn in his direction, not because I'm afraid of him but because I'm ashamed to show the expression on my face. "_So this is how it feels to be at the mercy of another, to give your heart to someone and have it torn apart from inside" _I meditate in silence.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

I know I'll get over this. If Kami is a man I'm pretty sure Karma is a bitch and I knew she would do something to screw me. I guess I didn't imagine my punishment would come in the form of the most beautiful blue angel I'd laid eyes upon.


End file.
